Bloodman
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Taxes Arc' It was revealed by Jura Neekis that Bloodman along with rest of Alvarez Empire decided to remain neutral in the war, thanks to negotiates with Makarov Dreyar. Tenrou Arc After the battle of Tenrou Island and Zeref's defeat and sentence, Bloodman attends a meeting hosted by August along with rest of the Spriggan 12 minus Larcade Dragneel. 'Relationships' 'Spriggan 12' As a member of the 12 he takes great pride in being a member despite Majority of group being humans he shows them respect and curtsey. The quite odd as majority of race have no respect for humans. 'Powers and Abilities' Bloodman is one of Zeref's most powerful Demons, as he posses all the powers of the Demons of Tartaros and was chosen to be a member of his elite guards, the Spriggan 12. As a member of the Spriggan 12, not only is Bloodman is a very powerful wizard, but as one of the Shields he holds much authority over his country, and while his emperor is mostly away on travels, Bloodman and the rest of the Spriggan 12 (along with Yajeel) command the Alvarez Empire. After Zeref's imprisonment, Bloodman along with the other Spriggan 12, are now acting as the co-rulers for their empire in secret. Curses First Seal (第一の印 Dai-ichi no In): Bloodman's body is completely made up of Magical Barrier Particles, allowing him to deform, shape and move his body however he desires, and makes him near completely immune to all forms of both physical and magical damage. However, it should be noted that, very similarly to Shadow Drive, if Bloodman himself physically attacks a target, he must remain tangible, therefore leaving him susceptible to physical counterattack. Upon the seal's release, just being near Bloodman incites death, as the copious amount of poisonous particles overwhelms and kills those who inhale them within mere moments, save for those with special lungs. Second Seal (第二の印 Dai-ni no In): After releasing the First Seal, Bloodman becomes able to release the second, which summons a sea of skulls that steals the lives of those either caught in it, or those near it. The Second Seal can be dispelled with holy-element Magic. Third Seal (第三の印 Dai-san no In): A seal that can be willingly released upon completely changing his body's shape (taking on a form similar to an Etherious Form) and shrouding himself in poisonous Magical Barrier Particles, Bloodman describes it as the seal that brings the very Grim Reaper's judgment upon his foes' lives. Its release takes the form of a shining white dot being opened in the center of Bloodman's forehead. * Over Skelter (オーバー スケルター Ōbā Sukerutā): After releasing his Third Seal, Bloodman creates a vortex of skulls mounted atop tendrils of energy that actively seek out life and attempt to steal it. From Bloodman's reaction regarding Gajeel and Levy's escape from Over Skelter, doing so should normally be very difficult, if not outright impossible. Bomb Curse: Similar to its original user, Jackal, Bloodman can conjure explosions with a wave of his hand.28 * Exploding Spiral (爆螺旋 Bakurasen): With a simple wave of his hand, Bloodman creates a large, spiraling explosion that engulfs his targets. Tenga Goken (天下五剣 Tenga Goken): Like Ezel before him, Bloodman can swing and use his arms as if they were extremely sharp, powerful swords. * Onimaru (鬼丸 Onimaru): By swinging his arm sideways, Bloodman sends a large, intense, cross-shaped shockwave at his opponent. Tenchi Kaimei (天地晦冥 Tenchi Kaimei): Bloodman has the ability to use Torafuzar's Curse to completely flood his immediate area in a torrent of poisonous, black carbonic water. Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): Bloodman has shown to be able to use this form of Devil Slayer Magic (effectively christening him a Devil Slayer), which in turn allows him to offensively use ice as well as consume this said element for power gain. * Ice Devil's Rage (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō): Bloodman first inhales and then releases a breath of powerful ice to attack his foes. Thorn Curse (荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō): Able to use the power of the strongest member of Tartaros, Mard Geer Tartaros, Bloodman can create long, thorny vines to pierce his target. * Thorns ( Ibara): By creating long thorns, Bloodman can pierce his target by waving his fingers in their direction. Absorption Curse: Enhancement (強化 Kyōka): Calamity Curse: Macro ( Makuro): Necromancer ( Nekuromansā): Immense Curse Power: Despite not possessing Magic Power comparable to the rest of the Spriggan 12, Bloodman instead boasts in incredible amount of Curse Power. 'Trivia' Category:Demon Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Spriggan 12 Category:Immense Power Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Subordination Manipulation Users Category:Explosion Manipulation Users Category:Plant Manipulation Users Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Neutral Category:Poison Manipulation Users Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Created Beings Category:Devil Slayer Category:Slayer Category:Slayers Category:Rulers Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Military Personnel Category:Wizard World